Last chance for us
by Starfoxfan123
Summary: Its been two years since the anglar wars, and the blue vixen name krystal, now goes by the name kursed has left starwolf to live on her own. As she tries fall asleep late at night, a persons knocks on her door for help, find out what happens more in this (krystal X fox) story.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow its been awhile since I did a starfox story, sorry for not posting anything starfox related, I've been busy with life and I also been working on my sly cooper stories. But I'm back for another fox and krystal story, so hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

It was nighttime, and the blue vixen once called krystal now goes by the name kursed was laying on her bed, not being able to sleep, she just stared at the ceiling, thinking whether she made the right choice of quitting starwolf.

She growled.

 _Why am I even thinking about this, I got a nice apartment, I don't half to worry about money, since receiving the credit from killing that wanted criminal, I don't half to deal with panther and his crap anymore, so why do I feel so…._

She sighs

 _Lonely._

As kursed continued to stare at the ceiling, she began to feel a cold feeling going through her body, she started to shiver.

"Damn it, why is it so cold in this room" the blue vixen said as she got out of her bed and walked towards the a/c.

"That's weird, I don't remember leaving it on sixty-eight" she shrugged it off as raised the temperature up a bit.

Just when kursed was about to walk back to her bedroom, her body froze as a loud thunder roar across the sky.

"Great just what I needed, more noise to keep me up" she said sarcastically while going back to her bed, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Damm it fox, can you just forget that this day ever happen, for fuck sakes, how many times do I half to say I'm sorry" the female voice said coming from fox mccloud's phone.

"Screw you fara, this is the third time I saw you fucking around with another guy, I swear, I don't know why keep giving you so many chances, maybe cause I'm lonely, but that doesn't matter anymore, I'm tired of you treating me like crap, so I'm ending this so called relationship, goodbye forever you ass" fox then hung up and continued to drive away from the bar and back to his home..

"Fuck corneria, fuck fara, FUCK MY LIFE" fox shouted those last words "how….just how in the hell did my life fell so fast".

 _None of this would have happen if I just let her stay in the team, but no, you just had to become overprotective, you didn't believe she could take care of herself, and look what happen, she's gone, the love of your life is now gone and you blew it._

Fox sigh "it's all my fault, and now I half to live with the consequences".

As fox continued to drive, his car was slowly stopping as he had to park it near the side of the road "Seriously the battery had to die" fox look around to see where he was at.

"Just my luck, I'm about three miles away from the city and the only things here, are apartments".

Fox sigh as he picked up his phone, knowing he was gonna need to call falco for a ride.

"You've got to be kidding me" fox said in disbelief, as his phone was at one percent.

"Shit" the vulpine said as his phone died.

Fox leaned back on the car seat as he felt like punching something out of anger "calm down fox, this isn't the first time this happen to you" he then starred at the first apartment door he saw.

 _I guess it wouldn't hurt asking to borrow someone's phone real quick._

* * *

Kursed lay down on her bed, almost about to drift to sleep as she was finally comfortable enough.

Just as the blue vixen was about to close her eyes, a knock was heard coming from the entrance door. Not wanting to deal with anyone at this time, the blue vixen decided to ignore the knocking, hoping to person would leave.

Seconds pass and again a few knockings can be heard coming from the entrance door.

"Who in the hell can be disturbing me at this time, or anyone in general" she said as she growled angrily.

Kursed quickly change into her clothes and rushed towards to entrance door, she then opened the door with her blaster aiming to whoever was outside.

"Alright, just what in the world are you doing knocking on my door at this…" she paused and lower her blaster.

 _It can't be him._

"Ummm sorry to bother you ma'am, but do you think I can borrow your phone, see my car just died" fox said as he pointed towards his car.

Kursed stood there not moving, she just kept looking at fox.

Fox felt awkward as he just waited, "hey you okay".

"Um sure, hey why don't you come in, it's about to rain soon".

 _Why the hell did I say that._

Fox smile "thanks, really appreciate it" he then walked inside her apartment and stood inside not wanting to be rude.

Kursed then close the door "you can have a seat on the couch if you want".

Fox did as he was told, and sat on the couch, staring at the blue vixen.

"What are you looking at" kursed said.

Fox turn lightly red "Oh sorry, you just look like someone I once knew" fox said a little depressed.

"That's funny, you look like someone I once knew as well".

"Really" fox said.

Kursed then sat down on a chair near the couch "yeah" she then paused "he turned out to be an asshole".

"Ohh" fox said feeling uncomfortable, ugh about that phone call" fox said nervously.

"Before I give you my phone so you can call someone, I have some questions to ask you, questions about that girl you said I look like".

Fox growled in anger "listen this is ridiculous, I not gonna tell some stranger about my life, I'm out of here".

Just when fox was about to leave, he felt something cold behind his back.

"You sit back down on that couch, and if I were you, I wouldn't dare to move".

" _Damn it" fox thought "I forgot my blaster in my car._

Fox did what he was told and once again sat back down on the couch, not wanting anger the vixen.

Before he had a chance to do anything fox felt a quick pain on his neck before he blacked out.

"Forgive me fox, but I'm need to know how you feel about krystal" she said feeling mixture of anger and sadness.

* * *

 **Well I gotta say, this story is more darker then my usual ones. Oh well, anyways If you like the story so far, let me know by review or PM. Thats all I have to say for now, hope you all have a wonderful day, and I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter later on.**

 **Peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, hope you all are having a great Friday, cause while you guys are out having a good time, I'll probably be home sleeping all they. And the reason why? well because I am typing all this stuff right now late at night, and the time is 4:51 Am, so as soon I post this, I will probably be KO for the whole day. Okay enough about me, lets get on to the story.**

* * *

Fox groan as he started to wake up, not knowing how he blacked out in the first place. He yawn while opening his eyes, looking around to see if he was home, hoping this whole thing was just strange dream.

Fox sighed, knowing he was in the same place before he was knocked out.

"Ah, so you're finally awake I see, the blue vixen said, while coming out of the kitchen with two cups of water, "hope I didn't you hit you too hard".

Furious and feeling his life was in danger, fox rushed towards to the blue vixen trying land a punch but couldn't, as both hands were stuck together by a strange blue ring that was tight on his wrist.

Kursed rolled her eyes as she kicked fox hard in the gut, causing him fall to the floor in agony. "Calm down, I'm not trying to kill you or hurt you, but if your gonna try to charge at me like that, I will defend myself" she said calmly.

Fox groan as he got up on his knees "What the hell do you want from me" he said as he looked up at his kidnapper.

The blue vixen walked pass the vulpine that was in pain and place both of the cups on the living room table, she then sat on a chair and spoke "I just want to talk, after all, It's been awhile since the people of corneria has heard any news about you fox mccloud".

"And what if I refuse to talk" fox said as he stood up on both feet.

"Well I give up then, I tried everything I could to make you talk to me without torturing you, so I guess there nothing else I can do, so you're free to go, the doors unlock and that ring that has your hands tied up, will shatter soon, give it about an hour or two".

Fox looked at the vixen angrily "I already know you plan on going away, as soon as this device on my wrist wears off, I'm coming after you, and don't expect me to go easy when I find you" fox said as he began to walk towards the door.

Kursed smirk as her plan was going into plan "Such a shame that you're leaving mccloud, I had so much things to talk about, especially that cerinian vixen you cared so much about".

Fox body stood still like a statue near the front door, shocked at the word he just heard.

 _Cerinian….krystal, no, she can't know about her._

He turned around, his head shaking in disbelief, "no..no...no, how, just how do you know about krystal".

The vixen smirk "well she was part of the famous starfox team, and we all know that the people of corner..".

"That's not what I meant, how do you know about her life before she joined starfox".

"Well I could tell you more about that vixen, and where she might be right now, buts that's only if you have a sit on that chair near me, so we can have that talk i've been wanting to have.

Fox growled as he knew he had no other choice, he did what he was told and sat on the chair.

"I'll start" fox said.

"Go right ahead" the vixen replied back.

"What's your name"

The vixen smirk "The name is kursed".

* * *

 **I know it was a short chapter sorry, but the next chapter will be big, promise. Anyway, if you like the story so far, let me know by review or pm. That's all I got say for now everyone, have a good day y'all.**

 **Peace**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the final chapter everyone, hope you all enjoyed this short story. I really enjoyed making this starfox story as I was kind of going through some drama for a few days, but everything is fine now so yeaaa. Also, if one of y'all wants me to make a one shot squeal to this story, let me know by pm or in the review. Anyways, that all I've got to say for now.**

 **See ya**

* * *

"Alright then, kursed have we met before".

"Yes, but it wasn't the real me at that time".

"Wait, what do you mean not the real you, were you disguised as someone or something when we met".

"Lets just say, after being away from a certain person, who I thought he would always be there me, I knew, who I was truly was".

This puzzled fox.

"Now it's my turn to ask something" kursed pause for a moment "earlier when I said, I wanted to ask you questions about that girl, you said I look like, why did you say, this is ridiculous, I'm not gonna tell a stranger about my life". Kursed continued, "I never ask about your personal life, I just wanted to know more about that girl, not your life, but clearly she must've been someone special to you, seeing the way you responded".

Fox fangs showed as he lashed out "Your damn right I was mad when you mentioned her, what kind of stranger starts asking another stranger about people they were close too, also, if you know who were already talking about, stop calling krystal, girl, she's has a name, so stop referring to her to as some plain girl and use her name".

"Wow, I'm surprised you still think about her, or even care for that matter".

Fox felt his blood boil as he was getting angrier "of course I care for her, she was a good friend of mine, but just a few months ago, she seem to vanish off the entire system of laylat, and now, no one can't find her, not even starwolf knows what happened to her".

Fox took a deep breath, as he calm himself down, trying to control his anger as he didn't want to become more pissed off then he already was, he decided to think of another topic while looking at vixen.

He stared at the vixen for a while, trying to remember when and where he encountered kursed. Realizing he was being quiet for too long, fox spoke "So tell me kursed, what exactly do you do for a living".

"Well I use to work with a ruthless team a while back, we killed many criminals and take everything they had, whether it was there money or something that was valuable to them".

Fox was disgusted hearing what she said, he was about to say something until kursed continued. "Relax I was just kidding about what I said, "while I did work for a team that were a little aggressive, I decided to leave them, and become a bounty hunter".

"And what was team you left called" fox said curious to know.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, believe me I wish could, but I can't" kursed growled, remembering the missions she had with starwolf, she hated how wolf and the rest wouldn't care about the destruction they cause in some of their missions, the only thing that matter to them was getting their paycheck.

"I'm assuming you weren't having a good time being in that team, based off that growl you made" fox paused "you're not the only one who had bad experience with a team" he said in a depressed way.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me, the great fox mccloud and his starfox's members had problems with one another, or was it something more bigger than that.

"Things just didn't work out" fox said angrily.

Not happy with his reply, kursed decided to push fox until he burst, as she was about to lose control of her emotions.

"Was it because of her".

"Shut it".

"Was it because your friends left you and you were stuck on a ship to run alone" kursed said in an aggressive way

"STOP IT" fox shouted

"Was it cause you kicked krystal off the team forcing her to be with panther even though she didn't want to, but you force her".

Fox lowered his head down, not moving at all, he was quiet, he didn't move, just pure stillness from him.

Fox felt depressed thinking about starfox. No matter how bad he wanted to let out all of his emotion, he refuse to, as he thought it made him look weak and vulnerable. But the more he thought about his friends, especially krystal, the more harder it got for fox to control it. Fox hated his life.

The only time he was ever happy, is when be would remember the past with krystal, but that's gone now.

Looking into fox's eyes and sensing all the pain in him, kursed knew she broke him, never in her life, she thought she would see fox mccloud so defeated by anyone or anything, she felt guilty for doing this to him.

She continued stare at him until she got lost in her head completely zoning out from the real world, as many things were going on her mind.

She quickly snapped out of her mind when heard sniffing coming from fox.

"Kry...krystal, I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I never wanted to see you get hurt" fox said, raising his head up Looking up again at the vixen, realizing it was her the whole time.

Kursed eyes we're becoming watery as she was feeling sorry fox, angry at fox, and feeling sad for herself.

Tears began to fall down from her muzzle "you did this to me, you made me the way I am now".

"Krystal I.."

"You left me in corneria all alone, to fend for myself, you told me, it's for the best that you stay here.

The blue vixen walked towards fox, her face inches away from his "who the hell do you think you are, making decision for me".

"I knew what was best for me, and it was to be with you, but you didn't cared how I felt you only cared how you felt".

"Krystal".

"It's kursed now".

"NO IT'S NOT" fox said resting his head on krystal shoulder "you're not kursed, your krystal, you don't half to be this other person.

"It's to late fox"

"No it's not" fox said as he raise his both arms up and back down, trapping krystal in a hug with his cuffed hands.

"Fox what are doing" krystal said as she struggle to get out.

"Krystal I'm sorry for ever letting you go, I was a dumb ass to let you go with starwolf, I just couldn't imagine what I do if you got hurt or worst, die because of me, but please forgive me krystal, I love you so much, you are my everything, my friend, my lover, my angel, and if you think I'm going to let you leave me, and not be apart of my life, then good luck, because I'm not planning on letting you go again, the only way you can get rid of me, is if you kill me, cause without you, I might as well be dead, your are my life krystal, so please, please, please, forgive me".

Krystal stop resisting, and stood there lifeless, the silent and stillness lasted for a few minutes, until fox could hear sniffling coming from the vixen.

"Damn it fox, why do you got to make this difficult, why wouldn't you just let me stay with you on the great fox in the past".

"I'm sorry, I was afraid that I would leave, I should've thought about how you feel".

Krystal finally gave in, as she finally wrapped her arms around fox, and hugged him.

She then stop embracing the vulpine as she wanted to leave corneria.

"Fox please let me go".

"I can't, I don't wanna lose you again".

"Fox, don't make this harder than it needs to be, please just let me go".

"Krystal I'll do anything please, please just tell me".

Krystal thought long and hard, but decided what she wanted fox to do.

"Quit".

"Quit what".

"Quit everything, quit being a mercenary, leave corneria, forget that we we're ever in star fox, and start a new life somewhere else, I hate living here when krystal, when I was her, I was known as a traitor for leaving starfox and going with starwolf, that's one of the reason why I had to became the person I am today".

"But you're not kursed, your krystal, this is who you are and always will be".

Fox hugged krystal more tighter, "I promise you, I'm going to repair all the damage I've done to us" fox then started to rub his nose on krystal's neck, causing her to laugh a little.

"So does this me you will forgive me" fox said still trapping krystal.

"I will, if you quit living the way you do now, and we start a new life just together".

Fox looked at krystal and smiled as he wag his tail rapidly "let's do it, let's start a new life together".

Krystal smiled thinking fox wagging his tail was cute, as she nodded in agreement to his decision.

Unable to control his tail from moving around everywhere, the vulpine started to blush a little from embarrassment, causing the vixen to giggle.

Fox smiled "I really miss hearing those giggles and laughs of yours" he said while lifted his arms up, freeing krystal.

Once krystal was free, she placed her hand on the glowing ring wrapped around fox wrist and said "unlock" the ring then fell down to the ground and shattered.

"That's better" fox said as he move his arms around.

"so...still want that phone call" krystal said as she smirk.

"nah, I think I'll be just fine".

"Good" krystal said she held fox hand "it's getting late, how about we go to my room, and go to bed".

"That sounds nice" fox said happily.

Once they were in the bed, fox and krystal started to cuddle, both of them smiled, as they were finally reunited with one another. "I love you krystal" fox said as he pulled krystal more closer to him.

Krystal smiled and planted kiss on fox before she yawn "I love you to fox.

After a few minutes both fox and krystal fell asleep, both holding each other as they were now together again, forever.

* * *

 **Hey guys, If you like this story, let me know by PM or review.**

 **Hope you all have an amazing day, and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
